battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Heatedpete
Archives: 1 (Pre-June 2010) 2 (July 2010) 3 (August 2010) Re:Sig It seems to be OK to me, which wiki are you having this problem on? --Callofduty4 (Talk) 14:14, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :I think I fixed it. Try it now - Bondpedia' (Contact • ) 14:57, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :OK, let's see whether this works then. - HeatedPeteTalk - 15:11, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :YAY! Nice work BP. - HeatedPeteTalk - 15:12, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Reach You said you wanted the pictures right? (Haven't got my phone halofied yet sorry) 10 Reach.JPG|Me with David Allen. Bungie Pic.JPG|Me with David Allen and Chris Opdahl. IMG_0061.JPG|One of the fans with a master Chief Armor & Assault Rifle. Cool : ) Is that armor like NOBLE 6's armor or master chief? Oh, ok it's Master Chief. Classification You're probably looking in the wrong place. Find the title of the page, and follow the silver/grey line across to the far right. You should see it there. - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 22:08, September 4, 2010 (UTC) What page are you looking at? - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 22:12, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Aah, thats a simple problem. If you update a template, it doesn't immediatly show on all pages using that template. Usually it updates when a page is next edited, or when the system is updated every morning. If you edit a forum page, then save it without making any changes, it should update - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 23:12, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I'll have a look at it for you - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 09:09, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Auto-Welcome I could explain, but it's probably quiker to just have a look at . If you need any more help with it, just ask - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 10:43, September 13, 2010 (UTC) RE:1000 Edits Thank you Pete, its nothing really. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'''''Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 11:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Wow nice knex guns. YuriKaslov 21:18, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Did you put them together from scrap (as in, you looked at a picture of the gun you were making and just went for it?) or are there like blueprints you had? YuriKaslov 21:23, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::So you made two from pictures? That's still pretty cool. I wouldn't be able to do that kind of stuff. I'm a lot better at computer 3D modelling using MilkSoft 3D. RL modelling is too much. YuriKaslov 21:28, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Judging from the pic on your page you have a lot of those little things. YuriKaslov 21:34, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Dude I just saw an ad for our wiki on another wiki! Except it says "First-person shooter set in World War 2..." I think I'm going to change that. YuriKaslov 03:09, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Do you think BF1943 is worth buying? I've got some money to burn, but nothing to burn it with. YuriKaslov 16:14, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess I'll try it, then. YuriKaslov 16:20, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Dammit, I'm off by 0.31 cents. 0.31 cents. God fucking dammit all to hell and back. YuriKaslov 16:26, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, well. I guess I'll stick to Medal of Honor Airborne. YuriKaslov 16:36, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Images Remember to resize your images next time when editing, that BF Heroes M16 pic was huge. And also do you have the source of the pictures you recently uploaded? Where did you take File:BFH M16.png & File:BFH_M16_firing.png from? Ok thanks. MOH Forum Sure I'll do it, let me know if you need anything else doing - Bondpedia' (Contact • ) 14:27, October 7, 2010 (UTC) New look Yeah, it was JP. But you're right, it looks great - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 18:32, October 8, 2010 (UTC) File:L85.jpg It was probably taken by a American during a joint op with British forces or something. And also my exams just ended, and I'm getting my results this week. Thanks. Keep revising/studying and praying (If you do pray, if not, just keep hoping or something) for good results! : ) BFHeroes stats Hey Pete, you probably already knew about this site, but if you're ever planning on making some templates for the BFH weapons, you can use this. Pretty badass, though it doesn't have anything on the newer weapons, but w/e. I know you have exams coming up pretty soon, so do it whenever you have some time. I'll give you a hand, but I don,t know much about BFH myself. I'll post this on Cruz's talk page too. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:17, October 17, 2010 (UTC) MoH Yeah it's pretty cool. Campaign's a little buggy though. Mutliplayer's pretty sweet as well. But it probably won't be the Call of Duty killer or anything. User of the Month RE: Grammar Alright I put the template in the File:Radioactivewookie.jpg page. As for me writing the book on being a medic, forgive how arrogant I'm about to sound but I want to imply superiority. Saying I "wrote a book" doesn't have that in yo face tone, which I wanted. What else can I put there? ••••'Zealot_Guy'(talk|blog) 03:06, November 2, 2010 (UTC) FUCK ME. Dude, can you unblock me on the MoH wiki? I accidentally blocked myself for ever. YuriKaslov 00:55, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind, FPS Headhunter unblocked me. YuriKaslov 01:22, November 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:Photoshop Great! It's quite simple really. See those little icons I put in the gunboxes for Type 5 and Type 99? I just want the images to have no background, so that way it can mesh with any kind of background we but it on. If you do that, make sure just to upload a new version of the file. Thanks! SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 13:38, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :As long as it gets done. Just to be sure, you know what I mean about uploading a new version of the file, right? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 23:03, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Ever use gamemaker? If so I need a bit of help with it. (I'm using the 3d rendering mode) I get this problem where facing sprites that are behind another sprite appear in front of it. I need to know the solution to this. YuriKaslov 16:18, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I can see you don't know what I'm talking about. I will try asking someone else. lol YuriKaslov 21:27, December 10, 2010 (UTC) heya are you gonna get Dragon Age II next year? I can't wait to shag isabella lol. YuriKaslov 01:11, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Galleries Pay more attention to the forums... Then again, they did get buried in recent edits, but just fyi. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 17:37, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Your Oppinion Hey, how does this page look? Cope's Furious Bat Might be a format for when I start making BFH customization pages. CruzDude {Talk} { } 18:10, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Forum Campaigning I have an idea to campaign our wiki on different Battlefield forums. For now I'm just going to try Battlefield's official ones, BFH forum, and EA's Gun Club...what do you think? CruzDude '''{Talk}' { }' 00:45, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, go for it! I think you'd easily be able to give a good argument, but we'd need to fill in a lot of the information. Just to ask, could you find the prices for the Tier 1 Elite's Neck Wrap and the Tier 1 Elite's Beard and Glasses? It'll help on the Tier 1 Elite Page. - 11:11, December 21, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks, and sure thing! ''CruzDude {Talk} { } 17:42, December 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Classification and Templates Fair enough. I guess that makes sense. When I go on edit sprees, stuff like that doesn't go through my mind, lol. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"'']] 17:38, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Finally! I've beaten the third level of Allied Assault Spearhead!! It took three hours straight and a fuck-lot of frustration. Overlord Yuri Bow before me!! 00:15, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'm also going to grow out my beard lol. Maybe make it a goatee. Overlord Yuri Bow before me!! 17:32, December 23, 2010 (UTC)